Kael's Diary
by Sinner Raeon
Summary: A story about my character Kael
1. Default Chapter

Kael: Okay guys. I know that probably not many of my fics are good, but this is a fic about my actual character Kael. She's had a harsh past. That's why I am normally a harsh person in my other fics.

Disclaimer Guy: Look, she doesn't own Bahumut or Ryu. Ryu is a friend off the net.

Kael: Yes, that's right guys. Some of this fic is actually my rp'ing. If you ever want to chat with me, I'm on Yahoo as well as Hotmail.

Kael_the_Feirce_Assasin_Dragon on Yahoo, or

Kael_Fierce_Dragon_Assasin@ted to unlock it. She quickly transformed and skedaddled out, the necklace seeming to blend into her neck and never letting go. She ran back to her room and laughed. She was one of the sneakiest people in the entire realm, and Bahamut never knew it. Her eyes flickered when she noticed a figure in the shadows of her room. She growled, glaring at him.

"What businesses have you here?"

"To take the princess and escape from this realm."

She screamed as the man scooped her up and rendered her unconscious. The maid came running, only to see the silhouette of the man, holding Kael, jumping out the window. He disappeared into a single portal that led to one of the mortal realms. The maid immediately told Bahamut, who had a look of utter dread on his face. He was afraid for two reasons. One, for her safety, but most importantly, if they taught her to fight, the universe would be in jeopardy. He instantaneously made commands on getting Kael back. He had never been more scared for anyone's life than now. He had grown attached to her. As she had never known her true parents, she thought he was her real parent. She had never once asked about her mother. All he could think of was the harm that could be done to her and the harm she could do. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where am I?"

"In the human's realm."

She looked up, everything being slightly blurry.

"Why have you taken me?"

The man walked close and injected a smooth, green liquid into her neck.

"No need to ask questions. Tomorrow you won't remember a thing."

She suddenly felt drowsy and curled up on the bed.

"When do we commence her training?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Sire, she is no where in this realm."

"Our enemies have played a smart move."

"What do you mean?"

"They must have taken her to a mortal realm."

"Shall I send troops sire?"

"Send the elites in human form and tell Tanis to go as well."

"Yes sire."

The symbol on her forehead glowed brightly as it reacted to the foreign liquid. She started to become a human, with the difference of wolf ears and tail. She swished her tail around and sat up. Her head ached and she didn't know why. She walked out of the room and blinked.

"Hi Kael. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"You did hit it pretty hard."

She scratched her arm and sniffed.

"Food…"

"There's not time to eat. We must start your training."

"Training?"

"You enrolled in the Shadow Guild Grainier."

She blinked and followed him into a large room full of weapons.

"Choose your weapons well."

She walked around the room, sizing up each weapon.

"How many am I allowed?"

"You're only allowed three."

She picked up a dagger. It had a ruby in the centre of the handle. The handle was shaped like a dragon's head. She also took a katana. Last of all, she took a quarterstaff. She sheathed the sword on her back, the dagger under her shirt and held the staff.

"That's a complementing variety. Your path has been chosen. The dagger represents a thief. The sword, an assassin and the quarterstaff signifies a mage. You will also learn shadow skills."

He pulled out a sword and lunged at her. She found it instinct to dodge.

"So what shall I call you?"

Master when we are training and Rodan at other times."

She blinked and sighed. He took his chance to disarm her. She tripped over and clenched her teeth. 

"It was a good try for your first fight."

She walked over to her quarterstaff and picked it up. For three year she was trained like this. She was punished severely for any mistakes. She surpassed the strongest in the guild soon after. She looked inside the potions room and walked up to the cabinet. Wart removing potion, Monster summoning, Memory recovery, Instant heal. She took the Memory recovery potion.

"I wonder if I'll get my memory back."

She drank it and collapsed to her knees. Images were flashing through her head. She ran outside and into a forest. She blinked and thought a minute. She didn't know how to get back to the Dragon realm. Rodan walked behind her.

"Where are you going Kael?"

"You lied  to me!"

"So you found out. I bet you didn't know Bahamut isn't your real father."

Bahamut came through a portal and appeared next to Kael. His head was dropped in shame.

"Is it true?"

"Yes it is. I wish it wasn't."

She looked somewhat confused and disappointed.

"Then what of my true parents?"

Rodan decided this was his chance.

"He killed them. He was jealous that they had you."

"That's not what happened and you know it. You sent an assassin to kill us all."

"I don't know who to believe. You both lied to me…"

She looked at both the men and had flashback. Back to when she was with Bahamut on a picnic.

"I'm older now, aren't I?"

She screamed as her wings burst out in a ray of darkness. She jumped up and disappeared into the clouds.

"You'll never stop her now. She will destroy the realms and chaos will descend upon dragon, humans, demons and all other living things. You shall know true fear."

Bahamut had no choice than to kill Rodan. He effortlessly beheaded him and returned to his castle. He had called a meeting to all of his highest ranking officers. Ryu was among them.

She landed on the top of a cliff and sat down with teary eyes. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice a bounty hunter sneak up on her. Words traveled fast in the human realm. They all knew who she was and what she looked like. He slashed his sword across her back. She screamed and spun around. She drew her katana and blocked his next attack.

"So little girl, you know how to use a weapon."

"Too bad for you I learnt well!"

She ducked down, unsheathed her dagger and pushed it into his stomach.

"How can a pathetic, little girl beat a trained, professional, grown man?"

"Shadow warrior Kael. Don't you forget it!"

She healed him and walked off. She traveled a few miles before she collapsed. A girl younger than Kael skipped up to her. Kael looked up, and then all she saw was black. The girl ran to a boy a couple of years older than Kael and dragged him to her. He knelt down and picked her up. They ran to their mother and cleansed her wound. She woke a few hours later and saw four eyes staring at her. She sat up and looked around○

"Thanks for helping me."

They smiled and the little girl left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than when you found me."

He laughed and gazed into her eyes. Her ice cold blue eyes, filled with pain and mystery. She looked around for her weapons and stood up, walking over to a table. She sheathed them and walked out of the house. She found the mother in the garden. Kael walked up to her and bowed. She clenched her teeth and dropped to a knee.

"You shouldn't be moving."

"I will be fine. I thank you for your help."

"That's ok."

She walked deeper into town and bumped into a boy only two years older than herself. She fell down and growled. He held out a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine."

She sighed and continued walking. He followed her.

"I'm Kesan. Who are you?"

"Kael, the shadow warrior."

"That's funny. Shadow warrior, as if."

She slapped him and he went flying into a wall.


End file.
